How Defenseless Are You?
by Beautiful Cerberus
Summary: Songfic, So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. Lucrecia realizes Vincent's true motives when he begins following her through the woods. Rated for slight hints of rape.


**Summary: Vincent goes crazy, and chases Lucrecia through a forest. Songfic to 'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin. Very random, I know.**

**

* * *

**

_Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one  
Hollow heroes seperate as they run _

Lucrecia Crescent gasped, hiding behind a tree trunk and catching her breath. "What is he doing here?" she thought, her heart racing. She was walking out in the forest near Nibelheim, and near Shinra Manor when she spotted Vincent Valentine watching her from a few feet away. What she saw had not been the normal Vincent. He was so...different. The look in his eyes was what startled her first, and her gut instinct had told her to run. However, that was not her first action. She had never been afraid of Vincent, so why now? But when she had approached him, he moved not an inch. He just kept this lethal glow in his eyes, one of complete danger, out of Vincent's character. Lucrecia had asked, "What are you doing here in the woods?" Vincent had said nothing in return, only stared at her with complete animosity and desire all at the same time. 

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine.  
Wise men wander while strong men die.  
_  
"Vincent?" she had asked. By this time, she'd approached him closely. Only then did his expression grow even more frightening, his jaw clenched and his eyes glowing red. Lucrecia had never seen him act like this. It was definitely not like him. Lucrecia began to run when Vincent took his first step. It was mechanical, almost like a robot, and his eyes stayed focused only on Lucrecia. "Vincent? Vincent! What's wrong with you? Speak to me!" By now, her voice had heightened to a scream. When there was no reply from the man clad in red with a gun by his side, she took off running deep into the forest. At first, she felt bad about running away from him. Perhaps all he needed was a little guidance. But when she had looked back, there was nothing lost about his expression. Only hate, only want, only a vengeful look that haunted his eyes.

_Show me how it ends, its alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are.  
Satisfy an empty inside.  
Well thats alright, lets give this another try. _

Lucrecia ran endlessly through the forest, stopping only for a second to catch her breath. Once, she turned around to see if Vincent was still pursuing her. She became even more scared when she realized he was trying to hide behind some trees, but was exposed by the bright red color of his cape. He peeked at her from behind bushes, through leaves, and from behind the bark of trees. Lucrecia was on the verge of completely losing her mind. What was wrong with Vincent? She couldn't bear to stand there idle while he was obviously trying to catch her. Lucrecia didn't have a clue as to what was wrong with him. 

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make believe, dead and dry.  
You're so cold, but you feel alive.  
Lay your hand on me one last time. _

"Vincent, what do you want? Why aren't you speaking to me?" Lucrecia called over her shoulder, too afraid to fully look back. Her heart raced in her chest, paranoia rose in her brain, thumping against her temples. All she could see were the brown and green colors of the forest, surrounding her endlessly. She needed to spot any place just to get out of this situation. She thought about stopping and trying to see what was wrong with Vincent, but she was too scared. This was not the Vincent Valentine that she knew. It was obvious that he had come here for something. Judging by the look in his eyes, he wanted something to do with her. She looked back again, and this time lost her balance. She fell to the cold, wet ground, overrun by twisting vines and knotty roots. Her shrill cry took away all of her energy, and she struggled to get up. 

_Show me how it ends its alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are.  
Satisfy an empty inside.  
Well thats alright, lets give this another try. _

"Lucrecia," Vincent said. She looked back at him, tears of fear in her eyes. Her lips trembled, and she didn't say anything. Vincent smiled, his teeth glistening bright. Put together with the arch of his eyesbrows, and the intent in his eyes, he looked very scary. Much like Chaos, the beast that grew inside of him. Lucrecia whimpered, still trying to escape from the vines. Vincent licked his teeth, his eyes glowing bloody crimson, as he leaned down, and with his gauntlet snaked his hand nearly all the way up her white coat. Lucrecia kicked him away, hitting him in the leg with the heel of her shoe. She tore through the vines, and began stumbling through the forest once again, running faster than before. Vincent wasn't here to make amends. He wasn't here to get guidance. He was here to hurt her. 

_Show me how it ends, its alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are.  
Satisfy an empty inside.  
Well thats alright, lets give this another try. _

Just then, Lucrecia spotted the Shinra Manor. Vincent knew his way around it, but perhaps if she ran fast enough, she could lose him. This was the only possible way to lose him; it was a big manor, after all. She kicked off her shoes, and ran to the door. Everything looked dark, making it hard to find the doorknob. Vincent was walking faster now, and she heard him muttering her name under his breath, all the while following her with a frightening look on her face. Once she found the doorknob she twisted it, and instantly ran up the stairs into the mansion. Her breathing had increased, and her heart was pounding erratically in her ears. She could hear Vincent's shoes clanking against the stairs not far behind her, his voice getting louder and louder as she chanted her name. She let out an involuntary scream, and pushed through numerous doors into the core of the manor. At last, she arrived at the room with a lock on the door. No longer did she hear Vincent Valentine whispering her name, or the loud noise of his footsteps. It made her blood pressure decrease slightly. Smiling a little, she pushed through the door with a lock, and stepped into the darkness. She pushed the door shut behind her, and fingered the lightswitch. But then, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Her heart stopped before the lights could switch on. 

The last thing she heard was his evil whisper, his evil breath whispering death in her ear.

"Its alright..."


End file.
